The New Start
by chelsea1234
Summary: This is set after Michaela and Sully marry when they are all getting used to being a family. Colleen is acting out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how well this will be recieved but I like Dr Quinn so I thought I'd try anyway. Hope someone likes it:) There won't be spanking in this chapter but there probably will be down the track.

This story is loosely based on one of my favourite episodes of Dr Quinn. "Mothers and Daughters". I love the show and I love Michaela. She's such a strong woman for her time but she's so soft with the kids and I would have loved to see Sully step in more there.

A New Start

The newly weds sat at the table sipping coffee as Brian and Colleen cleared the table. They were the youngest of the three children Dr Mike had adopted after their mother died. The oldest Matthew had chosen not to live with the family in the new homestead.

"It's a full moon tonight." Colleen said excitedly. She had recently discovered the joys of teenage friends. "Great night for a hay ride." Michaela looked at Sully who said nothing. It was a difficult position to be in when you were newly married. He loved his wife with all his heart and he loved the kids, but he didn't want to overstep.

"You can't go Brian." Colleen said with a smile.

"But I love hayrides."

"It's for the older kids." Brian frowned but kept on with his chore. Sully listened as Mike politely asked question after question.

"What do you think?" Colleen finally asked Sully. He was a free spirit. He would understand her need to get away with her friends. Sully placed his cup carefully back on it's saucer.

"I think you should go on a hayride on some other night when you don't have school the next day." That was not the answer that she was hoping for. The new free spirit step father that had always been her friend was supposed to help matters not make them worse. Maybe he hadn't understood how important it was to her.

"But there may not be another hayride." she tried.

"There'll be plenty of other hayrides Colleen. I promise you." Colleen looked from one to the other. There was no way they were going to change their minds. They were so wrapped up in themselves that they couldn't even begin to understand the depth of anyone else's feelings or importance of missing a moonlight hayride. She placed the plate she was clearing from the table purposely and stormed up the stairs.

"Good night Colleen." Michaela called after her.

Sully put his arm around her.

"She shouldda finished her chores." he said gently.

Dr Mike rolled her eyes and tried to smile but the creases on her brow gave her away. Sully frowned. This would need addressing sooner or later but it was nearly bedtime and later was ok with him right now. All he could think of was getting his bride outta them clothes and into their bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

While the newly wed couple were staying in bed late, a disgruntled Colleen sat reading and grumpily munching on her breakfast while her little brother whined beside her about his homework.

"Later Brian." she said. "I have to finish this chapter first."

"But Ma promised to help me this morning and she's still not up." Colleen closed her book a little and turned to her brother.

"Why don't you go see if they're awake." Brian jumped up and ran up the stairs happily. Colleen's mood had suddenly lifted a little.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After school Colleen walked nervously towards the clinic. She wracked her brain for an explanation that would cover what she really intended to do. The game seemed like it would be fun. She'd never played truth or consequence with a bottle...or with boys. It would be exciting and fun and maybe the others would finally stop seeing her as a 'good girl'. They'd teased her again today for answering all the questions. She was smart she couldn't help that, but she could be fun too.

When she saw her mother she jumped in before she lost the nerve and the first thing that came to mind was Becky. She was her friend and she was safe and sensible and Dr Mike approved...Before she knew, the lie had tumbled out of her mouth and she was on her way to the creek to meet the others. Her mother was left to think she had gone to help Becky study. Colleen had felt a little guilty but she pushed it away. After all, she wouldn't have said yes if she'd told her the truth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dr Mike was distracted by her constant thoughts of her husband. It was all she seemed to think about when they were apart. His hands and lips...She shook herself out of her reverie and decided to go look for the man himself. To feel his arms around her even for a short time and in a more chaste way than she would have liked would be better than nothing. She blushed at the thought and pulled her shawl around her as she walked out onto the wooden boardwalk the surrounded her clinic.

"Hi Dr Mike." Becky said as she suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Becky."Michaela was shocked at the sudden appearance of Colleen's best friend.

"Is Colleen at the clinic?"

"No she said she was studying with you."

"Oh...yeah...I must have forgotten." Becky babbled. She was a good friend and she tried to cover for Colleen but it was clear to Dr Mike that Colleen had done something she had never done before...she had lied.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was fun to sit around the creek with her friends. Her heart was in her mouth when Jarrod was asked what he liked best about her...Relief flowed through her when he said her brains, even if no one believed him. It was hilarious to watch him jump like a frog.

But when the bottle turned to her she visibly paled at the question directed at her.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" She couldn't come up with a single thing. Stupidly she agreed to a consequence.

When she was ordered to take a swim she panicked, but before she knew it she'd been picked up and dumped into the creek wearing all of her clothes.

Dread was her initial reaction as the cold water rushed through her skirts and boots, this was going to be impossible to hide. But the dread was quickly replaced as she giggled and splashed around with all the others who followed her in. Dr Mike's disapproval could wait. Now was her time for fun.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your lovely reviews and alerts. I hope you enjoy this installment. Still no actual spanking yet but it's coming :)

Chapter 2

Colleen darted through the door trying to carry her books with out getting them wet. As luck would have it her Dr Mike was right there.

"Colleen?" she said, surprised to see her daughter dripping wet. She had no idea what was going on with this child.

"I'll be down in a minute." Colleen babbled before running up the stairs to her room. Michaela wasn't going to let it drop though.

"Colleen...where have you been. How did you get so wet?" Colleen undid her buttons in such a painstaking way like her life depended on it.

"I fell in the creek." she muttered.

"The creek? What were you doing there?" Colleen kept on getting dressed and ignored the question. "Who were you with?" Michaela asked in a tone that she hoped was light.

"It's private." Colleen retorted. She'd lied and she was feeling guilty so like all teenagers she resorted to being on the defensive. After all if she was wrong it had to be someone else's fault.

"I won't get angry." Her mother said with a hint of desperation. She just wouldn't let up.

"I need privacy. Just like you and Sully do." That was the end of it as far as she was concerned...she hoped.

"That's different...we're married." Mike was handling this badly. She knew she was but she was out of her depth here. She didn't want to let this drop... she was worried, but she didn't want to alienate her daughter either.

"Don't you trust me?" Colleen asked sweetly.

"I'd like to but you lied to me today."

"No I didn't."

"You weren't with Becky. I saw her today." That wasn't good, Colleen thought but she wasn't about to give in and admit she'd lied.

"I was GOING to study with her but I bumped into the others."

"Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"I dunno." Colleen said grumpily. "Can you just leave me alone now to finish getting dressed?" Michaela turned sadly and walked out. She felt defeated. What had happened to them? They'd been so close.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Somethin wrong?" Sully asked. His wife was obviously worried about something. Michaela looked at him sadly.

"Colleen lied to me today." she confessed.

"Oh?"

"She told me she was helping Becky study but then I saw Becky in town." Sully said nothing but listened intently as she relayed what had happened.

"She lied to you more than once Michaela." Mike stirred the stew with a little more enthusiasm than it needed.

"Well it could have happened like she said." Sully smiled.

"Michaela. You went to college. You're an intelligent woman. You really believe that? If she'd planned to go to Becky's to study, why was Becky in town looking for her."

"She forgot?" she said hopefully. Sully gave her a wry glance.

"She lied and then she lied even more to cover that lie...and she got away with it." Now it was Michaela's turn to be defensive.

"She didn't get away with it! I talked to her..." Michaela defended.

"She needs a punishment." She looked unsure.

"What kind of punishment?"

"A restriction?...Something...you can't just allow her to get away with lying and you can't let her sass you...If she lied to me Michaela we'd be takin a trip to the barn." Michaela blushed.

"Oh Sully you couldn't." He stood and lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes.

"I could. I wouldn't want to...but if I had to I would."

"Well I couldn't...spank her." she said again turning away to hide her embarrassment.

"Don't let it get out of hand Michaela...it'll only get worse."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day after school, Michaela asked Colleen to watch the clinic.

"But you said I could have the afternoon off." she said. She was standing next to Becky who was also looking hopeful. Her Mom nodded and she grabbed Becky's arm and tugged her over to the others who were hanging out in front of the bank.

After finally being shooed away by the banker, the kids went to Robert E's to try and rent a wagon for a hayride. He turned them down because none of their folks were going. Not even he understood what it was like to be young.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Matthew, Colleen's oldest brother had been watching discretely and tried to warn Colleen about being careful, but she was tired of everyone telling her what to do. None of them remembered what it was like to have fun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Brian was also having issues. His were not the same as Colleens though, in fact they were the complete opposite. He loved spending time with his Ma and Sully, but now it was like they had a secret club and he wasn't allowed in. They were always whisperin and gigglin and kissin and they kept shuttin the door and tellin him he couldn't come in unless he knocked.

He sat on the fence feeling sorry for himself and throwin rocks. When they rode up together all gigglin and silly it made him mad.

But Brian was a little boy and didn't keep his feelings inside. When he told them what was wrong, they made him feel better and they'd told him how much they loved him and they'd taken him to see a baby deer. All was again right in his world.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In town the next day, a couple of the kids were on one roof while Colleen, Becky and another boy were on the other. This time the game was to jump from one building to the other. It was Colleen's turn. She was scared.

"Come onnn Colleen!" Jacob yelled from the other side. "You can do it!" When she baulked he rubbed his face in frustration. He liked her. He liked her a lot but she could be such a baby sometimes. Colleen saw the look on his face and it was all the encouragement she needed. She took a step back and held up her skirts and took a giant leap. She had never felt such...exhilaration in her life as she landed on that roof. Jacob looked on with pride.

Next was Becky's turn.

"I can't." she cried. She was petrified. They all yelled encouragement and with her best friend on the other side she felt compelled to do as she was bid. She did as Colleen did and raised her skirts and took her own big leap...But the leap wasn't big enough. Her boot caught the edge of the roof and she slipped.

Her screams brought Loren out of the store and Jake Slicker from the Barber shop.

"Hold her arms!" Loren yelled as he went for extra help. "Damn fool kids." he muttered to himself as he did a half hobble half run to the clinic.

Becky was finally hauled back onto the roof and Colleen hugged her friend as she sobbed...from her ordeal and from the trouble she knew would now be coming.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dr Quinn came rushing out of the clinic with her bag. Relief washed through her as she saw all the culprits standing before her obviously not hurt. "Thank Goodness." she breathed before her previous emotion was replaced by anger. "All of you go home and tell your parents what it is that you were doing." she said primly. "Colleen. Come to the clinic with me." Colleen tucked her head down and followed her mother. How could Dr Mike do this to her. She had totally humiliated her in front of her friends.

"How could you do that!" she yelled as soon as they were in the clinic.

"Do what Colleen?"

"Yell at me...yell at my friends!"

"I did not yell, but I meant business. Then and now. What you did was very dangerous Colleen."

"We were having FUN!"

"Becky could have fallen...she could have been seriously hurt!"

"But she didn't fall and she wasn't hurt!"

"Colleen. I'm not going to argue with you. You are to come here everyday after school until it's time to go home. No exceptions."

"I hate you." she said. Michaela almost relented. Those three words had cut through her like a knife.

"Colleen...I...never mind" she said. The young teen's face was the picture of hostility. Punishing her had obviously made things worse. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I really appreciate them all. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 3

Colleen seethed as she clattered and banged the pans while fixing supper. She'd had so much fun the last little while and now Dr Mike had ended it just like that. Her mind drifted to the roof earlier in the day and the excited feeling rushed back...and then it left again as the reality of her now boring life came back to her mind. With a deep frown she banged the large metal spoon loudly on the edge of the pot to remove the potatoes that were stuck. Michaela winced.

"Why don't you go finish your homework, I'll finish here." she said gently. It bothered her that Colleen was still so angry with her. Sully watched on quietly. He hated to see Michaela so worried and he hated the way Colleen was behaving even more. She'd always been so sweet, now she was always angry. He waited until Colleen had gone to her room before he spoke.

"Somethin happen today?"

"Yes." Michaela said. Sully half smiled. His wife was obviously not keen on sharing.

"You gonna tell me?" Michaela was flustered. Sully had warned her if she didn't deal with Colleen's behaviour it would get worse and it had. She was embarrassed and she didn't like being wrong. "Michaela?" he prompted.

"Colleen and Becky and those other kids she's been spending time with were jumping from one roof to the other...Becky almost fell." The half smile completely left Sully's face. "But I did punish her Sully." she added quickly.

"Oh?"

"Yes." Sully was confused. Colleen wasn't acting remorseful at all.

"How did you punish her?" Michaela drew herself up to her full height proudly.

"I told her that she has to come to the clinic EVERY afternoon after school. No exceptions."

"That's a start." he said. "Is that why she's angry?"

"She said she hated me." Michaela admitted. Sully got up and pulled her into a hug.

"Bein a parent isn't about bein popular."

"So it seems." She pondered sadly.

OoOoOoOoOoOo0

The next morning Michaela hoped it would be the start of a new day with a fresh attitude and some forgiveness all around. That wasn't to she and Sully and Brian sat at the table eating breakfast, Colleen sat on a chair by the fire and scribbled in her diary.

"Come sit and eat Colleen." Michaela begrudgingly tucked her diary in the pocket of her apron and came to the table. Michaela tried to make conversation but her daughters answers came back in a clipped irritated tone. Sully listened and waited but Michaela just kept trying sweetly in the hope that Colleen would soften. She didn't.

She finally stood up and went upstairs and gathered her books.

"Come on Brian." she said with a final glare at her mother. "We'll be late." As she brushed past him, Sully grabbed her hand.

"You watch the tone you use with your Ma." he said. Colleen opened her mouth but then changed her mind. "Apologise." he said seriously. Colleen's eyes filled with tears. Sully had never used that tone with her before.

"Sorry Ma." she said quickly before she escaped out the door. 

OoOoOoOoOoOo0

Brian ran ahead and Colleen waited for Becky at a clearing near her farm.

"The boys are having chicken races tonight." she said, glad at last to have someone to confide in.

"Tonight?" Becky asked. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"That's the point. They race to the edge of the cliff and see who can get closer before they stop...I don't really wanna go." she said.

"Then don't." Becky was also worried about her friend.

"And tell them what? That I'm scared?"

"Why not? I wish I'd done that instead of jumpin off that roof." Becky said.

"They'll think I'm a baby. That I have no fire."

"What do you care? None of that is true." The girls hurried on to school and Colleen was still undecided on whether she would go and how she would sneak out if she did.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Michaela was collecting laundry when she stumbled upon Colleen's diary. She felt it was an invasion of privacy, but she was just so worried...and Colleen wouldn't talk to her. She just wanted to feel closer to her daughter again and know what she was thinking. Unfortunately what she read did not ease her mind.

"Sully..." she said as she walked over to where he was working. "I read Colleen's diary."

"You shouldn't have...diaries are private." Michaela relayed all that she'd read. She was too frantic about the races to worry about what she'd done.

"You don't even know if that's really gonna happen. It could just be something she wrote." Sully said. "We have to trust her."

"And if she goes?"

"Then we'll deal with it...if it happens." 

OoOoOoOoOoOo0

Later that night, Michaela opened Colleen's door and sat on her bed. She took a big breath before laying down the law about the races, although she was careful not to mention the diary.

"I can't control what your friends do but you are not to go." she said.

Colleen sat on her bed with her diary clutched to chest as her anger slowly crept back on her. She was sick of being told what to do.

OoOoOoOoOoOo0

Sully lay sleeping in his and Michaela's bed. She climbed in and lay there silently, filled with apprehension and disappointment that her husband wasn't still awake. Tentatively she called his name. She ran her hand up and down his arm in the hope that he would stir. When he finally did she apologised for waking him.

"I think I was too firm with Colleen." she said.

"Sometimes you have to be." he said. He did feel for her. She was trying but it wasn't easy for her to suddenly be thrown into this role. It hadn't been necessary before now. He pulled her into his arms and while they once again became distracted with their new love...Colleen climbed out of her window. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

When she got to the race, Colleen felt bad. This was stupid and dangerous. She tried to stop them but they either didn't see the danger or they didn't care.

They took off racing and the only light came from the lanterns the spectators were holding. Colleen called for Jarrod to stop but he didn't listen. She could barely see anything, but as the two racers approached cliff and the horses balked there was a scream as Jarrod was thrown.

Colleen had no idea what to do. In a blind panic she ran to the old homestead and to Matthew. He would help. And he did. But his help involved telling Dr Mike. There was no other way. So as her brother bid her she ran to get the others to take the injured boy to the clinic. Matthew went for Dr Mike. 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Michaela didn't have time to be angry. She had to put aside her Mother hat for the time being and put her stethoscope back on. Colleen was safe and at that moment that was enough.

Sully however was thinkin like a Pa and he wasn't happy at all with what Colleen had done. He'd stayed out of it for as long as he could but it was enough and he was gonna have his say.

OoOoOoOoOoOo 

They worked all night on Jarrod. His arm was dislocated and he had various cuts and bruises but he'd been lucky that it wasn't worse.

Colleen was scared. Dr Mike had her hands full at the moment but sooner or later she would have to face her and she didn't know what was going to happen. Although, she didn't seem angry at all, and she was as patient as ever as she showed her what she was doing and why. Just like always.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was morning by the time she came outside and told Jarrod's Ma that he was going to be ok. Matthew was waiting to say goodbye before he started work. He clearly wasn't pleased with her but he still hugged before telling her how lucky she was.

Sully reached out and took her hand.

"In the wagon." He said gently.

"But I have school."

"Not today."

"But I want to go."

"I didn't ask what you wanted to do." he said firmly but not unkindly.

"But...where we going?"

"Home...to the barn." Colleen's eyes slowly widened. Sully said nothing but urged the horses on towards home.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I've really enjoyed writing this story as I hope you all have as well but we've come to the end. I hope I got it right :)

Chapter 4

Colleen glanced at Sully out of the corner of her eye. He hadn't yelled or even spoken harshly to her but he was...she couldn't explain it, or the butterflies that were forming in the pit of her tummy. But the feeling of dread wouldn't leave her.

"Um...I guess we have to do the morning chores?" she asked hopefully. That could be why they were on their way to the barn couldn't it?

"That's not why we're going to the barn."

"Oh." Colleen chewed nervously on her bottom lip. "I guess I'm in trouble huh?"

"What you did was wrong Colleen...the way you've been actin lately...is wrong."

"But Dr Mike is always at me...she wants to know everything...to control everything."

"She's your Ma."

The rest of the journey was silent and Colleen was left with her thoughts until they pulled into the yard. The butterflies were suddenly back with a vengeance. She knew what it meant to get sent to the barn but...she could be wrong, couldn't she? Her own Ma had laid her hand or the spoon on her behind more than a time or two when she was younger, but she was almost grown now and Sully was so gentle and Dr Mike didn't believe in spanking...

Sully jumped from the wagon and then lifted her down.

"Go wait for me while I see to the horse." he said pointing to the dreaded barn.

"I could make you some coffee..." she tried.

"Now Colleen." Sully said firmly.

With her heart beating near out of her chest Colleen did as she was told and walked to the barn where she waited with baited breath.

Sully sighed as he unhitched the horse and brushed him down. He wasn't happy about what he was about to do, but they'd been patient long enough. She was due. Sassin and lyin, jumpen off buildings and climbin out windows... 

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Colleen looked up through her damp eyelashes as she found Sully suddenly standing before her. She couldn't quite meet his eye.

"I only went because she told me not to..." she said feebly.

"She has every right to tell you not to do something. She's your Ma.." Sully said. Colleen looked down at the ground as the guilt started to seep in. "Your Ma is a strong,intelligent woman...with a big, soft heart...specially where you kids are concerned."

"But I..."

"I'm not finished." he said as he lifted her chin with his finger to make her look at him. "Your Ma does her motherin with words...but now you have a Pa. If your Ma's words aren't enough we'll do it my way.

He took her hand and lead her over to a milking stool.

Colleen shook her head and tears filled her eyes as her worst suspicion was confirmed.

"I'm sorry...please." she muttered as she found herself staring at the dirt floor.

"That could have been you layin in that clinic..." he said as he brought his hand down on the back of her skirts. "Injured or worse." Two more sharp smacks made the embarrassed and repentant young teen cry out before she finally covered her face and burst into tears. Thoughts of what could have happened on any of her jaunts flashed through his mind and gave him the strength that he needed to ignore his daughters cries.

Colleen yelped and yelled with every one of those hard spanks. She tried to struggle but Sully strong arms held her firmly in place over his knee.

He was acutely aware that Colleen's tears weren't born out of pain. Although he walloped her hard and fast, she was well protected... as a young girl should be. The pain she was feeling was coming from her heart, he hoped; for the pain she'd caused her mother, regret for her actions and enough embarrassment that she wouldn't be in a hurry to repeat the experience.

Sully kept on spanking, and ignored all the yelps and cries and the begging to stop until the final heartbreaking cry.

"I'm sorry Pa, I'm sorry!" she wailed. He stopped and pulled her up onto his lap and rocked her gently.

"No more Colleen." he said gently before placing a kiss on her forehead and then pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry...and I'm sorry I hurt Ma." she sobbed.

"I know." he said. "So does she...but you should apologise anyway."

"I will...Pa." Sully grinned.

"I kinda like the sound of that."

"Me too."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Michaela finally got home, she could feel the difference. There was a warmth in the room that didn't only come from the fire. A stew simmered on the stove and fresh bread was baking in the oven. The burning logs and the lit lanterns shed a warm glow all over the the room. Colleen was setting the table with the best china, crystal and silver from Boston and there was a big pitcher of lemonade on the table.

"Colleen, it's beautiful." Michaela said.

"I wanted to make it special for you...Ma." Michaela had been exhausted and dreading the next problem with Colleen but now she was touched and unbelievably relieved to be home. "i'm so sorry...for everything."

"Oh Colleen." Michaela said holding her arms out wide. "Colleen. I have to tell you something too."

"What Ma?"

"I read your diary."

"You read my diary?" Colleen asked. She was shocked.

"I was so worried." Colleen smiled. Tonight was about forgiveness.

"It's ok Ma."

"It won't happen again." Michaela said.

"I won't give you reason to need to."

The family including Matthew came into the room and they all piled the food onto the table and then sat to eat.

"This is good Colleen." Sully said with a smile.

"Thanks Pa." she said with a blush. Michaela looked up...that was new.

"So you missed school today Colleen?...I guess you were tired?" she asked.

"Ah...Sully brought me home." she said without looking up.

"Did ya get a spankin?" Brian asked. Everyone at school said they wouldda got spanked iffin they climbed out of a window and ran off in the night.

"Eat you supper Brian." Sully said firmly.

"I was only askin." he said, but after a look from Sully and he let it drop and started to eat. Matthew didn't miss the exchange any more than Michaela did.

"Good." was all he said.

Sully's eyes had been on his wife who he felt sure had been about to object, and she had until it dawned on her that what ever her husband had done...the peace in their home had been restored.

Michaela held up her wine goblet full of lemonade. "I'd like to propose a toast..." she said "To family love in whatever form that takes...and a new start."

The End


End file.
